fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Dee
Michael James Dee is a Canadian actor, writer, producer and director. Dee is best known for the role of Spider-Man in The Amazing Spider-Man which he co-produced. As well as creating the Scream (film series). He is the younger brother of actor Jonathan L. Dee. Dee is married to Quebec-born actress Annie Thibault and they reside in Montreal with their three children. Early Life Michael James Dee was born on June 05, 1974, in Montreal, Canada. The fourth of six children born to Sharon Joyce Dee (née Boyle), a homemaker and George Thomas Dee, a construction engineer/industrialist. His siblings are Jonathan Lindsay (b. 1962), Elizabeth Jean (b. 1969), Serge Raymond (b. 1972), his own fraternal twin Melissa Ann (b. 1974) and Stephanie Mary (b. 1977). Dee was born first at 2:24 pm, while his sister Melissa was born second, seven minutes later. Dee and his family grew up in the suburbs of Chomedey in Laval and Pointe Claire, where he and his siblings went to the local elementary and high schools. His older brother Jonathan grew famous after appearing in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and moved out of the house at age 15. Following in his footsteps, Michael pursued acting and theatre classes at John Abbott College, alongside his sister and older brother Serge. At college, he met his future wife Annie Thibault and they began dating. Following his graduation, Dee joined several former classmates in producing a low-budget horror film named Scary Movie in which a number of teenagers are propelled into a horror film and forced to survive, by using the conventions of horror movie tropes. The film was never sold to a distributor, but it caught the attention of filmmakers in the U.S. and served as the inspiration for Dee's later work on Scream. It was during this time that Dee asked his older bother to assist him in a pitch for a live-action Television program based on the Marvel property of Spider-Man. After a successful eight year run, Dee focused his career to film at that moment. Career The Amazing Spider-Man (1996-2004) The original concept of The Amazing Spider-Man was to take the Spider-Man character and excise him from the Marvel Universe to avoid the costly live action film rights battle raging between Carolco and 20th Century Fox. With the help of his older brother, Jonathan, Dee sold producer Avi Arad (who wanted to produce an action-oriented series based on a Marvel property) on the idea. In 1993, Marvel and Dee pitched the idea to all four of the networks, but the series was turned down by NBC, ABC and CBS (which aired the first live action Spider-Man series). Only the Fox Broadcasting Company (which was preparing to air an animated series) was amenable, but initially turned it down as FOX felt nervous about the long-term possibilities of such a special effects laden series, as well the legal issues involved. Eventually FOX agreed to a pilot movie. With the live action film rights in litigation, Marvel, FOX and Dee agreed to create an alternate universe with a young man becoming Spider-Man in the “real world” with super villains inspired by the Marvel characters following. Timed to be released with the animated series, production delays, and injunctions regarding the 20th Century Fox and Carolco’s lawsuit forced a delay for 1 and ½ years. To help connect and cross-promote it with the more traditional animated series already in development, Michael utilized many of the writing staff to create a ten season writer’s bible which included the complete story arc for the entire show. Shortly before production on the pilot began, the prospects of a competing film series was ruled out. FOX made two requests; Make it a more traditional Spider-Man show, and find a way to make the visual effects realistic and cheap. Dee agreed, coming up with the idea of filming 100 FX shots (for a one-time cost) through ILM that could be interwoven throughout the series repeatedly. ILM delivered an initial ten CGI images of Spider-Man in action which could realistically be placed in most background shots. Enthusiastic at the images and the cost, FOX authorized the first order of 100 shots and 100 more shots after season 2. To keep the series fresh 150 additional shots were added after season 5 and 200 additional shots for season 7 & 8. Using an informal method of writing an entire season before filming would begin, the Producers could streamline episode’s exclusive effects and Dee quickly re-adapted the writer’s bible and initial season 1 scripts (those that were already written) and with the help of brother John, the series was finally greenlit. After the first season Dee worried to commit himself and others for so long a time and eliminated 2 of the seasons removing the weaker story ideas from the entire series. The first season received generally positive reviews, and performed excellent in the ratings. The first season was originally planned for a 22-episode run, but was extended after FOX executives read the Series Bible and Michael Dee’s cost cutting plans for production, allowing 4 additional episodes for a total of 26 per season. The show, with Dee as an Executive Producer and Showrunner, was a great success for eight years. Boosted by two of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man films and the growing effort by Marvel to strengthen all of their Intellectual Properties. Dee ended the series in May of 2006. Most of the cast and crew would reunite 9 years later for a reunion mini-series based on Marvel's Civil War storyline. This project would be Dee's directorial debut. Scream Other Work Film TV Personal Life Filmography Film Television